Glitter In The Air
by Neko Nials
Summary: Faberry ficlets set around each line of P!nk's "Glitter In The Air." Not set in any time specific order, just some one-shot drabbles. Fluff, maybe just a dash of smut and a pinch of angst thrown in.
1. Chapter One

"**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?"**

How Quinn found a quiet part of Central Park on a Saturday in spring, Rachel never knew. However, without fail, every Saturday, Quinn would come up to New York and the two of them would have a picnic. At first, when they had first started school, Rachel at NYADA and Quinn at Yale, they would stay up late talking, sharing what had been happening with them and their days at school. When Rachel had gotten the lead for a major production at NYADA, Quinn was the first one she called. When Quinn had received a 4.00 her first quarter, Rachel was the first one she called. They shared everything, and so Rachel wasn't too surprised when Quinn had come out to her shortly after Christmas break.

It had been two years since then. Quinn was deep in her English major and Rachel barely slept with all her rehearsals. However, their spring picnics had nevertheless become a tradition. They had started that first year and had continued throughout the years. Much had changed over those years, but the most important that now, when the two of them walked to their picnic spot, they did it hand-in-hand, just as they did on a non-particular spring day in the middle of April.

"Here we are," Quinn said, surveying the surroundings. It was surprisingly quiet and, as always, threw Rachel off guard. She held the basket of food as Quinn spread out the red flannel plaid blanket that had also become part of the tradition. "All good to go."

Rachel sat down on the blanket, opening the basket. It was filled with little things: grapes, melon pieces, some candy, rolls and other vegan friendly items. Shaded by a large oak tree, Quinn sat down as well, pulling out a bottle of water from the basket as well. "So how was your week, babe?" she asked after taking a sip.

Rachel sighed, looking up at the blue sky spotted with fluffy, white clouds. "Long. I probably got about ten hours of sleep total." She shook her head and took a grape, popping it into her mouth. "They're running me into the ground but it's totally worth it."

"Of course it is," Quinn joked, smiling at the smaller girl. The two of them just sat there. Of course they knew almost exactly what had happened that week before. They called each other every night. In fact, Quinn might have been some of the reason Rachel wasn't getting much sleep. The two of them just sat there. "Maybe later we can take a nap before dinner. How's that sound?" Quinn asked after a minute.

"Sleep in your arms? You need to ask?" Rachel scooted closer to Quinn and put her head on the other girl's shoulder.

"Not now, silly," Quinn said, laughing. She leaned forward and grabbed a grape. "Open up," she said. Rachel began to laugh but Quinn pressed the grape to Rachel's lips. She ate it, of course, her lips brushing over Quinn's fingers and Quinn's fingers brushing over her lips. Quinn smiled and leaned down to capture Rachel's lips with her own.

"Love you, babe," she said not to much longer as Rachel lay on her chest under the shade of the large oak tree, both of their mouths tasting like grapes. Rachel hummed into Quinn's chest.

"Love you too. Nap now?" Quinn chuckled a little and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"Whatever you want, Rach. Whatever you want."


	2. Chapter Two

**"Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?"**

"Come on Quinn, at least give me a hint?" Both hands were held out in front of her as she walked blindly down the hallway. Quinn had surprised her with a blindfold when she had come home from rehearsal.

"Not a one," Quinn laughed, leading Rachel down the hall, both hands on her shoulders. Albeit, it was a short hallway, since their apartment didn't have too much space, but Rachel was still freaked. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Why does that phrase scare me?" Rachel asked. She did have a point. Quinn's other surprises had included a vegan cake that had turned into a burnt brick in the oven, smoothie on the ceiling, flowers that had given Rachel an allergic reaction as well as five goldfish. Now Barbra, Idina, Fosse, Shakespeare, and Walt lived in a large tank where they grew entirely too fat. Quinn had insisted that Rachel get to name most of them, since they were her present anyway.

Now, as Rachel's fingers came to the end of the hallway walls, she stopped, sniffing the air. No burning. No weird flower smells. No smell of dead fish. This was a start.

"Almost there, babe," Quinn said, steering her towards the small living room. Rachel could hear the hum of the Fab Five's tank (it was easier than saying all of their names), but that was it, aside from the constant rumble of traffic, if you could call it a rumble.

"Quiiiinnn," Rachel whined. "Please let me take this off." Finally, Quinn removed the blindfold.

Their living room was filled with dozens of gardenias, as well as a large box with a large green bow on it. "What is it?" Rachel asked, a little wary.

"Don't I get any credit? I'm the one who remembered our anniversary," Quinn laughed, spinning Rachel around and giving her a quick kiss. "Go on, open it." Rachel inched towards the box like there was a bomb inside. "Trust me, Rach."

As Rachel got closer to the box she could hear small noises coming from inside. "Quinn, you didn't," Rachel said, lifting the top off of the box. Inside were two small kittens, one tabby and one that looked almost orange. Rachel almost squealed. "Quinn! They're adorable!" She reached in and picked up the tabby cat. Quinn walked over and picked up the ginger kitten.

"What should we name them?" Rachel asked.

"This one is Mac, because he looks like Mac and Cheese," Quinn said, laughing. Mac mewed and started purring as Quinn pet him. "What about the other?"

"Him?" Rachel asked. She looked at the little ball of fur in her arms. He was slightly more aggressive and tried to scratch her. "How about Macavity? After the villain from 'Cats'?"

"That sounds perfect," Quinn said, laughing. "We'll just have to keep them from the Fab Five." Rachel looked at her in horror.

"If Macavity eats Barbra or Idina, I don't know what I'll do!"

Quinn put Mac down, letting him explore as she took Rachel in her arms. "I told you to trust me." It was only later when Macavity tried to get into the Fab Five's tank that Rachel and Quinn had named both of their cats "Mac."


End file.
